Summer Sucks
by chan-san-sama
Summary: Five years after high school they all meet up again that summer for a small gathering. While Rin has his back turned, it seems someone else has their eye on little Nitori
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Sucks**

**Chapter One**

Seeing everyone again was nice.

It didn't feel too long ago that they had finished high school and parted ways. Their stories were interesting, others dramatic but it was all very pleasant. Aiichirou even after all this time felt like a bit of an outcast, well not so much around Momo or Sousuke considering she wasn't that close with them both but that uneasy feeling never went away in her chest when she was around Rin's other friends. Well, formerly known as the 'Iwatobi Swim Club" back in the day although now they were just old friends and that title was still being passed down to the newer generations in their school.

For a brief second or two Nitori went into a little haze of her own, just watching them all interact. Sure, Rei had grown taller though he was still a very handsome young man but since he turned to contacts she didn't really think he was the same. Nagisa however hadn't changed an awful lot, he just looked stockier and his hair a ridiculous shade of bright blonde with high-lights. She figured once the two studied abroad in Europe they must have gone absolutely haywire.

Tall, dark and handsome as ever Sousuke was remained the same too. However, from their small conversation earlier he seemed more mature than she had previously known him. Still abrasive though and had a tone that could silence a conversation. He recently came back from America but had a few jobs to do in Japan so he decided to knock around at the gathering for old times sake.

Momo, the girl was crazy as ever. Though Nitori had to admit it was nice hearing about what she was up to these days but after a while hearing about her previous girlfriends and life story from what it seemed Nitori's mind shut down. Course, she stood there with a smile and agreed as usual.

It was all well until Haruka and Makoto arrived.

She saw how mental everyone reacted when those two emerged into the room. They looked lovely too, a part of her wondered if his outfit was picked out for him. Even though it was simple Haruka really nailed it.

Nitori shyly rubbed at her arm, her yellow sundress made her appear like a child.

Makoto was utterly beautiful.

There in her lace white dress that slapped her knee-caps, Nitori did nothing to help herself but compare. Her hair wasn't as long and naturally tousled, it was pin straight with no bounce or curl. Nor did she have much to put on show for that matter either. Lithe and basic was all Nitori felt like, this always happened. While Makoto was a true hourglass, a true woman.

As warm flushed into her cheeks she abruptly turned to look else where. That was until the cackling laughter belonging to her boyfriend brought back her attention, Rin with a hand on Makoto's shoulder and the other on Haruka's. She carefully observed the gesture.

It was friendly, his act was all in good faith. Nitori admired how he was raucous yet mellow with them. Haruka especially, she knew about their rambles in the past and thank god that was settled with.

Not once all evening did Rin approach his girlfriend, well when she wasn't looking he sent her glances but they always missed one another. All Nitori had to do was go over, barge her way past Nagisa bragging about his upcoming fashion event or Gou bickering and just drag Rin by the arm for privacy. Either that or cling to him but Nitori didn't want to seem too demanding and embarrass him. She knew he liked his space and so it was respected.

Not realizing she was gawking at them a bit too much Makoto noticed and sent her a fabulous smile. Awkwardly trying to somewhat shed a dimpled grin of her own, it didn't work too well and Nitori found herself walking away.

"Why did Rin pick me?"

Miserably glancing over at him laughing again Nitori headed inside. It was kind enough of Sasabe to throw them this small gathering, she saw that he was occupied in what looked like a very tense game of cards with a few of the other former swim team members.

He was a nice guy, everyone had bin glad for him with Ama-sensei agreed to marry him. Right now she was out-of-town unfortunately and couldn't make it, a bit of a downer but however she wished them all well.

Their house was certainly cozy, with their wedding pictures on display in the hall and all the various other little trinkets. Probably collected by Ama from over the years, you could tell the place had a women's touch to it. Not that it was surprisingly, Goro practically kissed the ground she walked on.

Nitori debated on grabbing herself another drink but after picking up the punch bowl's ladle she decided not to. Right there she felt hopeless, it was stupid still getting worked up over Rin's former crush on Makoto. She was something special though, the glimmering jewel and heart of the club.

She saw that look, fire in his eyes and Nitori never witnessed when they were alone. His were always calm and all spark that had for Makoto was washed out when it came to her. Obviously, something was still there and knowing that crushed her insides.

As she walked out the kitchen and back out into the hall Nitori picked up her bag deciding it was best if she just left. Not even two seconds it took for her to step into the genkan for her shoes was when she abruptly heard, "You're not sticking around?"

Turning she saw Sousuke standing there, hands in his pockets with that form default expression of his.

"No, I'm not feeling too good." She lied.

For the life of her Nitori didn't understand why he was smirking like that, was she that obvious? Probably.

"You've been off all night, want to talk about it?"

So he had watched her. That made her feel self-conscious, surely everyone noticed her odd behavior then. Maybe they didn't ask because they were either being considerate of her feelings or thought she wanted to be left alone.

They ended up sitting outside at the front. Sousuke brought her a drink and one for himself, it was certainly quiet. Quiet enough to hear the crickets and rustle of the trees in dusk's breeze. Nitori knew he was one to appreciate silence, not that it was a bother since she did too. It felt good.

"Quite a few stars out tonight, isn't there?" He randomly said. "It's nice though, to be back in the country after being in America for so long and the big cities you hardly get to see a view like this.. I've missed it."

Gradually she turned to him, Sousuke seemed so content sitting there with his gaze glued to the sky. Nitori couldn't help but crack a small smile, as she did her own eyes followed his. Millions were out tonight, infinite meadows of heaven blossomed by beautiful stars. She liked the stars because they forever stayed in silence, like trees in a forest they were alive and watching her. Never once would they judge her.

"Magic," She muttered breathlessly.

"Hm?"

"Yeah, don't you think so? I know, well magic doesn't actually exist like it's told in movies or books but when I see the flowers growing in the spring, the first set of snow on the ground in winter and even now looking up at them.. I think this is the closest we're ever going to get to magic."

It was Sousuke's turn to look at her. His expression was slightly questioning a mixture of 'did Rin's girl really just say that?' and 'really?' but all he came out with was, "I guess."

"Sorry.." Nitori harshly bit down on her lip. "T-That sounded stupid, I say stupid things all the time-"

"Nah, I do think you're a little too imaginative but there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you"

The corners of his lips quirked upwards at the tone of her voice, it went to so squeaky and she sounded so incredibly shy. He almost forgot how she could act, it brought him back to the first time they met in Samezuka. She complimented his 'perfect' form and started getting tongue-tied when he shot her a look. That certain memory would never stop bringing him amusement.

"So are you gonna tell me,"

"What about?"

With a deep sigh he says, "Don't give me that, I know you're feeling left out."

"A little I suppose but no more than the usual."

"What do you mean?"

Nitori wasn't really sure how to word her next sentence especially as he was glaring at her intently. It was burning her walls down, she didn't know what to say or do.

"I.. It doesn't matter."

"It does, there is something wrong-" Another sigh. "If you want I'll drop it"

They went quiet for a few minutes again. Nitori didn't want to tell him her insecurities, it wasn't as if her and Rin had a bad relationship they were pretty damn stable. But it was the thought of him leaving her and loving someone else. The 'what if's' wounded her poor heart, she couldn't bare ever being his back-up.

She thought he was getting up to leave for a second when he began shifting on his side. For some reason Nitori got all worked up and panicky, not wanting him to leave she grabbed at his sleeve. "Rin!"

"What?"

Forgetting her hand was tugging on him, Nitori burnt up red and batted her arms around. "S-Sorry! I thought you were getting up to go.. I didn't want to leave it at that so I want to tell you the real reason.. It's Rin.."

It came as a shock to her that she didn't start crying. The old Nitori would have begun bawling years ago, she was a lot stronger now but still had her moments. Sousuke was a good listening, he came across as understanding and patient with her. Not that Rin wasn't when they spoke seriously- just it was different with him. She couldn't understand why though. They were similar but not exact.

"He cares deeply for you, know that? Occasionally he'll mention you, he's pretty private and doesn't give me too much information if you're worried about that however it's the truth when you said he once liked Tachibana, now you're the one he wants to be with."

"B-But why did he choose me over her? I know Nanase-kun is dating her, they've been childhood friends for years and are literally joint at the hip but she's.. Tachibana-san.. She's so much more." Nitori ended on a shaky breath.

"We may never know, unless you ask? I'm guessing you guys haven't spoken about this have you?"

Shaking her head she denied it.

"Tell him, he won't bite your head off." Wasn't that an understatement.

"I want to.. It's not that I'm accusing him or anything.. I just need to know."

"He isn't using you as a substitute, Nitori he's serious."

"Nnn.."

Sloppily rolling his eyes at her, it seemed he wasn't exactly getting his point across. "I could stay here all night trying to convince you, but what good will that do? You really need to get some confidence in yourself."

Well, wasn't that her life story already. Constantly growing up that's all Nitori had ever been told. It wasn't that easy.

"I'm sorry,"

He frowned. "What for?"

"Making you listen to me babble like a baby.. You should go back inside with the others and enjoy the rest of the party, thank you very much for listening Yamazaki-kun but I think I'm going to go home now."

Sousuke watched her stand and flatten out her dress. One of the pleats slightly brushed against his face not that he minded. Seeing her from above he saw just how much she had changed. Physically of course but mentally she remained no different. Nitori Aiichirou was cute as a button and apart from her gaining some self-reliance he did not want her to be any one other than herself.

"Oi" He called.

As he got up to his feet now being the one to tower over her, Sousuke quickly dashed back into the hall and came out with his jacket. "I'll walk you,"

Their trail to her and Rin's apartment was quiet too. With only the clicking of her heels and shuffling of his shoes filled the air, it was still so humid even at night. No doubt tomorrow would be another hot day.

"You didn't have to leave the party because of me," She mumbled.

"I didn't? I was getting bored anyway, I mean it's nice to see everyone again but I've gotta head back."

"Are.. Are you going out-of-town again?"

"Not tomorrow, day after."

"W-Where?"

He glanced over at her with his brow furrowing "You're full of questions.. Alright I'll tell you, I'm meeting someone."

"Someone special?" Nitori asked sounding teasing but shy at the same time.

"Mmm.."

Nitori didn't really want to press on the matter so when she decided to leave it at that he mustered the topic back up.

"You could say that, it's nothing really."

"Eh? You're.. You're not serious about them?"

The taller of the two snorted at her. "You're so curious, if it's a girl you think I'm meeting then you're wrong-"

"Oh! Boyfriend?"

He snorted again but this time it broke out into a laugh. Nitori rarely ever heard him laugh, once or twice but he was constantly super serious. It was a shame really because it wasn't only striking but his short cackle was music to her ears and how she wished she could stop staring, but it was uncontrollable.

"No, no, no and most definitely not."

"Apologises, I just thought you see when.."

"I like girls,"

"Hm?" She blinked.

"Cute girls"

Sousuke was pretty secretive.

* * *

"Would you like to come in for some tea? I could get you something else although we have limited choice since Rin is on this strict diet and-"

Sousuke held up a hand to stop her and shook his head. "No, it's fine thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"T-Thank you for walking me home, you didn't have to do that." He honestly didn't have to, Nitori had walked home in the dark countless times before today. Though she was still very careful and kept her phone on, but they lived in such a small and quiet neighborhood. Nothing ever happened.

"It's a pleasure."

She watched him spin on his heel ready to leave. After their evening together, Nitori didn't want to see him go. Not yet. "You will keep in touch, right Yamazaki-kun? Please say you'll do that, it's just Rin talks about you from time to time and even he misses you... It doesn't matter if it's a letter or an email either.. Anything! P-Please.."

Nitori's eyes were practically sparkling with plead. She had such lovely eyes, Sousuke tipped his head to the side giving her a lazy grin. "Kay, I'll do that alright? Tell Rin I said goodnight and I'll see you both soon hopefully, take care."

Strangely her fluttered when he gently rummaged a hand throughout her silver locks. It did cause colour to fill her cheeks rose-red and made her legs go wobbly. She bade him goodbye and closed the front door.

Tea and a hot bath made Nitori feel much better. It was very close to midnight and Rin still wasn't home, she figured he was going to be out all night. They were his friends whom he hardly saw anymore, it was expected. But much as she told herself that it didn't bother her and over thinking about the way he looked at Makoto, touched her and everything.

Her blood boiled.

Miserably stepping out the bath, Nitori threw on an old vest and pair of shorts from earlier and flopped on the bed. She trusted Rin with all her heart, every string attached to it throbbed and tingled when he popped in her mind. God, how she loved him.

Nothing would have happened, not with Haruka on watch. Something was there though and for a second Nitori wondered if Nanase thought the same. Surely he did.

It was all so exhausting, why did life and love have to be this tiring. It was draining.

She was just about to drift into a deep sleep until the soft buzz of her phone woke her. Stirring, Nitori's hand slapped around on the nightstand and what a horror when the bloody thing's light almost blinded her.

"Who is it.. If it's Rin I hope he's not lost his keys.. Nnn.."

Soon after adjusting to the blaring brightness Nitori found she was suddenly wide awake.

"Ai-chan were did you go?!"

It was only Nagisa.

Groaning, she typed a quick message back and ignored the text one. Nitori was too tried, no energy was left for texting at this hour. She still felt a bit overwhelmed over Sousuke. He was indeed very endearing, they would meet again someday. After all, this was his hometown, no matter how far the burly brunette ventured he always wound up back in Iwatobi.

He managed to cheer her up tonight, that was the main thing and she could dream in peace.

Shortly after with Nitori flat out, Rin arrived home. Okay, he wasn't that drunk but tipsy at the most. He was going to regret it in the morning no doubt, luckily it was his day off but that didn't mean he would somehow muster up the strength to do some training.

He made it into their bedroom and found his little Nitori balled up beneath the sheets. Sousuke already messaged him, not that he minded as he knew she would be in safe hands.

She didn't know but half way through the night he went looking for her and freaked out when she was missing. Yet when he found out she was taken and at home soundly he was relieved.

The redhead threw off his shirt elsewhere and then discarded his pants before sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. It was dark still but dawn was gradually breaking and therefore it was light enough to trace her delicate features. Nitori never snored, unlike him who could sometimes give her a headache.

"Ai?" He whispered, but nothing came.

She could have stuck round for him at the party, Rin wouldn't have minded if she wanted to leave earlier. Just as long as they were together, it felt nice to show her off. Not that Nitori was really in the picture that evening, he barely saw her at all. It had been in the back of his mind all night if he'd done something wrong or not. That caused him to frown, instead he would ask her tomorrow.

Rin leaned over to press a chaste kiss to her cheek and then another.

"You're so loved," He said softly into her ear.

For a few minutes Rin lay on his side watching her below him. His attention on her wafted in and out, it was the drink's doing but he never really paid much attention to her nowadays. They were just so busy and here he was with a beautiful girlfriend. He really should make more time for her.

Just then her phone vibrated once more. Rin snapped out of his thoughts and for a second patted around thinking it was his phone just when he realized it was actually Nitori's. That was given away from the stupid chibi puppy charm she had dangling off the thing. But who could be calling at this hour though? This was ridiculous.

Okay and he knew she shouldn't do this but Rin couldn't stop himself from flipping the device open.

And now wished that he hadn't.

"Everything will be better in the morning so sleep tight, sweet girl."

There was no number and Rin grew suspicious. "The hell?"

Not thinking properly he typed back asking who it was and when the response came through his blood ran cold.

"We spoke all evening, for a second I thought I was being obvious? Appears not, it's Sousuke."

Oh.

It was only Sousuke, at least Nitori hadn't bin chatting to strangers. He wondered how on earth his friend managed to get hold of her number because he sure as heck hadn't gave it to him.

Rin tried not to let it bother him. They might have chatted a lot when he was walking her back and asked for her number? He didn't know.

No matter what Rin couldn't prevent apprehension and that tad bit of jealousy overwhelm him like it was doing right now. She was his girlfriend, let alone available.

It may seem as a harmless message but he deleted it anyway.

Even though he wanted to wrap his arms around and pull her into his broad chest, Rin had his back to her. They weren't going to discuss it in the morning or ever.

He was a big boy, Rin could take care of himself. Just, why did this hurt?


	2. Chapter 2

Nitori didn't understand why Rin wasn't talking to her.

At first she suspected that he was just in one of his moods. Either one that work put him in or maybe he was getting frustrated at the gym, she didn't know. But he always came around, not always in a day but nearly a fortnight had passed and now he was just having a laugh.

She tried making conversation or displaying any attempt at affection but Nitori was pushed away.

It was horrible.

There was one point where she began thinking over what she may have done to annoy him but nothing came to mind. Two weeks easily turned into a month and then another. He gradually started speaking to her again and kissed her cheek one morning though that was the only time anything happened between them. It made her feel so confused, Nitori thought they were okay again until he grumpily told her he was sleeping on the sofa that night. What had she done to deserve this.

"This is getting ridiculous," She thought. "We can't keep doing this."

Some would tell her to simply 'move on' or 'get over' whatever the hell was happening right now in their relationship. But Nitori loved Rin far too much, he was her anchor and no matter what she couldn't let go. Not after all this time, there was no way. This ignoring and avoiding all she could hope was that he would overcome it for them both. Loving Rin hurt sometimes, the paradox being that she could love him until it hurt only finding there would be no more hurt just love.

So during that week after her shift Nitori trotted over to the small supermarket just round the corner from where she worked. Since it was getting late, products were usually reduced at around this time. Sneakily watching from afar she waited for the clerk to throw a half price sticker on to a pack of chicken breast pieces and leave. Happily jogging over, she swooped the packet right into her basket and collected the rest of the goods before leaving.

Nitori was a fairly good little cook, her mother had tried teaching her but Rin taught her the best. She smiled fondly at that memory of when they first had their little cooking session together. Nitori nearly scolded her hand but Rin put his hand before hers and caught the flame instead, there is a faint scar still to this day but she always jokes about it being 'heroic' while he would snort in response and call her childish.

The meal was almost ready and all there was to do now is clean up.

Rin was the one to talk about mess, he was getting kind of lazy when it came to simple things. She sighed thinking about it, Nitori decided to get out a few scented candles that Gou passed down to her. They were lily and gave the whole apartment a fresh sensation; like exhaling the first lungful of clean washing right off the line.

Everything was going well.

She wiped her hands on the front of her shift after her hard work. While she was drying after a quick shower the front door went. Surprisingly Rin was earlier than she initially expected. "That's a first.."

"Ai?" She heard.

"Ah.. Rin!"

"Where are you?"

"In the bathroom, I won't be a minute I'm just drying my hair-"

"Right, well you forgot to turn the stove off and whatever it is you're making has burnt to a crisp."

Suddenly she stopped rubbing her damp locks before picking back up the pace. Just great, their dinner was charred. Nitori met him in the kitchen where it appeared he was trying to sort out the mess she created.

"You're lucky I came home when I did, seriously what is wrong with you sometimes?!" He shouted. "Fucking candles everywhere.. Nitori!"

She watched him blow them all out like a mad man. "I forgot, it's not often that I do something like this! Y-You know that, I just wanted to cook you a nice meal and now.. Never mind."

"What was it anyway?" He said, Nitori saw how he was investigating the black slurry.

"Oyako Donburi"

"Have you used all the ingredients?"

"Yeah, there's nothing left."

He gave a 'tsk' and launched the pan right into the sink. Water went flying out over its edging wetting both Rin and Nitori who'd only just changed.

"Rin!"

"What? It's fucked, may as well just cook something else."

"Rin.. Fine.. Well just pass me the pan"

"Oh go away, I'll do it-"

"No I want to-"

"Stop fucking around!"

"Quit swearing so much!"

Nitori tried fighting him for it but he shoved her away. Surprised he had actually done that, she saw red. Finally after all these months, weeks and days Nitori Aiichirou let it out. Now she wasn't the type to go round hitting people, it just wasn't what she did but Rin truly deserved a good thumping. It probably didn't even hurt that much either but it definitely caused an echo. Right on the side of the head she clouted him.

"What the hell?!" He whimpered when trying to soothe himself. "Nitori!"

Now she felt terrible and his voice breaking didn't help either. He just made her so angry sometimes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.."

Naturally she fled over to his side, Nitori tried putting a hand to where she'd hit him but Rin pushed past her enough to probably leave a bruise on her shoulder. Squeaking in pain poor Nitori grasped it and she began to well up in tears. "Why did you.. Rin.. I'm sorry! Listen to me please.. I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Save it!"

This time Nitori stopped and frowned as his back faced her. All the anger and frustration she brewed up for so long was at its peak, enough was enough. It wasn't like her to act this way but be damned. "What is your problem? You've acted strange with me for months! R-Rin it's scaring me.. I don't know what's wrong and unless you tell me then how am I supposed to fix whatever it is that has upset you?"

He wasn't listening, it annoyed her more how he sucked his teeth and continued on walking. She followed him right into their bedroom where he began stripping off his top. "Just listen to me!"

"There's nothing that needs fixing, everything is fucking fine why can't you leave it alone!"

"It's not fine and you know it!"

"Nitori-" He warned, voice going slightly deeper but it still wasn't enough to rattle her. "Quiet"

"You always do this! Push me away, then we'll make up and it'll be the same cycle like before! I don't understand why you do this, not just to me but to us and I bet it would never happen if you were with Tachibana-san instead of me!" Nitori practically screamed.

Rin lashed out.

No, he never touched her but his looming height made her remember just how superior in strength he was compared to her and that sudden terrifying gesture with his arms left Nitori flinching. The two stared at each other, both wondering what would have happened seconds ago if he had harmed her. Rin would really hurt her? Her heart ached.

"Ai I'm sorry,"

"You were going to.. Why would you?" She literally gave him the saddest expression he had ever seen. "You were going to hit me."

"No... No, No I wasn't-" He threw his hands around the back of his neck, a silly something he always did when things were too much for him to handle. "I'd never hurt you."

"Ah.." Nodding, Nitori fled the room.

He lingered around pacing back and forth in their room. That wasn't like him, Rin wasn't the type to intimidate women and especially not Ai. Okay, he had snapped at Haruka in the past and gone through a bad phase. Just when he thought his temper tantrums had gone they always came back once he was pushed to his limit.

Rin swore his heart was about to jump out his chest, it was beating horribly fast and his body shook. "Get it together, get it together."

Then there was the rattle of keys, more shuffling and bare feet slapping against the ground.. Nitori was leaving.

"Ai!" He shouted after her.

She had her shoes on and almost got out the door however Rin somehow beat her to it, goodness knows how he hadn't tripped over all their clutter in the genkan was anyone's guess.

He pulled on her arm which she didn't take too kindly as Nitori yanked it out of his grip like she had put a hand against a burning flame.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oi, it's already late and you're running off still half wet in your pajamas.. Are you trying to make yourself sick?! Hey, please look at me."

Trying a gentle approach this time Rin took her by the shoulders, the soft touch sent shivers down her spine and yet she couldn't stay mad. As always, her façade fell down. "Why do you push me away?"

Now he couldn't tell lies since he had avoided her. Rin knew that, it was all down to that stupid text message Sousuke sent that night. Nitori hadn't known about it though.

"Tell me the truth, that's all I'm asking for."

Silence, this time he was looking away.

"Do you.. not want to be with me anymore?" Her voice barely a whisper, still it was enough for him to hear. Rin turned to her scowling, what a stupid thing to say.

"Don't be daft!"

"Then what is it?!"

"Why-" He paused. "Why did you let him take you home from the party? Remember, Goro threw it and I never even saw you that night, you disappeared completely."

"You mean Yamazaki-kun?"

"Yeah, Sousuke so why?"

"He walked me home on his own accord? You think.. Rin do you think something h-happened between us?!"

"What else was I supposed to think?!" He growled.

Nitori kicked off her shoes, now realizing exactly what had gone through her boyfriend's head. They could settle this and let it be over.

"No, no, we spoke a lot and walked back here together but nothing happened? Rin, I would never ever go for one of your friends, I can't believe you would even think that!"

"I know, it's just that when you were asleep he somehow must have gotten your number because-" Oh shit.

"You.. You were snooping around on my phone? R-Rin!"

Another vein must have popped because Nitori was already storming off again. "Fuck sake Ai! I know I shouldn't have but I was half pissed, I mean would you be happy if you saw some shit saying 'sweet girl' and 'things will be better in the morning' on my phone?!" Now thinking about it, Rin had no idea what they'd spoken about and what that text actually meant.

"That's because I would never go looking through your text messages!"

"Say Ai-" She groaned at how he was no doubt going to change the topic. "What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Since when were you playing the 'overprotective boyfriend' role? It doesn't suit you."

"Dammit! I just want to set things right between us, you wanted me to open up so here I am! You could at least make the effort back and answer the question please! I don't.. It's been going around my head for weeks.. I know I can be closed off and I can be an asshole.. I don't really mean it though and you know it, Sousuke is an amazing guy but I can't help my suspicions."

"And I can't help mine either!"

"What?" Nitori couldn't even look him in the eye, it hurt. "What do you mean?"

"It's.. Tachibana-san."

"Eh, Makoto?"

Now leaning against the kitchen counter Nitori had her head down and twiddle with the loose thread coming off her t-shirt. She felt silly now, all this drama due to her not being able to trust Rin when it came to the beautiful brunette. Her insecurities are really digging under her skin now, if only she could let it go.

"What has she got to do with anything?" He arched up an eyebrow. "Ai, what're you not telling me."

Sighing, he moved to stand in-front of her and took her hand that was twirling around that annoying piece of thread. Squeezing it, he hoped Nitori would find this gesture reassuring and god help him, he was running out of things to say. Rin was trying, trying so hard.

"Ai.. Don't do this."

It took her a few minutes or so until she figured out what was the right thing to ask. Just like Sousuke had told her and that was to be honest with her boyfriend.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Such a small, fragile voice.

Rin's eye twitched and so did the corner of his mouth, not that he even had words to say because if he did they'd probably come out all jumbled.

"I see the way you look at her, it's different compared to when you look into my eyes and I know you loved her once, maybe you still do but every time I see her or hear her name.. I can't help it.. I can't help but-"

"Aiichirou-"

"I can't help but think you still love her, I mean why would you pick me over someone like her? You could have had her, forget about Nanase-san and claimed her as your own! Why didn't you? I was always annoying, too clinging, too short, too weak and you ended up with me over.. over a woman." Well, that was it Nitori was breaking and had shattered like glass.

"I'll never be her, Rin and I will never be like her."

Rin was speechless. So this is what had gone through her mind? While he was worrying about Sousuke and Nitori together, all they had done was discuss her insecurities. He didn't know whether he was more upset or angry.

"Ai.. You're so.. ugh.."

Unable to take it anymore he flung his arms around her and dragged her in close. Their first real hug in months, Nitori had missed his musky scent and everything was overwhelming, she immediately just burst into tears. Crying and creating soft squeaks underneath him, Nitori clawed at his shirt helplessly. The weight off her shoulders felt amazing, it was good that he knew but still hurt so badly.

"You're such an idiot, dammit."

"Rin.." She whimpered.

God, now he was beginning to feel that familiar sting brimming in his eyes and before Rin knew it his cheeks were overrun with tears. All he could do was pull her closer in fear she'd run away again.

"I don't.. I did like Makoto.. Not anymore.. Fuck I thought.. She's an old friend and yeah.. Mako is attractive.. But I like you just the way you are.. So don't do anything stupid or ever change.. Aiichirou you really are going to be the end of me, you know that?"

"W-What?"

"I love you to pieces."

"You do?"

Now she was just being annoying. "...Yes"

"But.. How can you even get over her just like that?! I don't understand, weren't you heartbroken? She was your first love-"

Immediately Nitori was silenced by a finger to the lips. It caused her to go cock eyed for a moment until her gaze gradually met Rin's all but serious one. He didn't look too impressed.

"Wrong, I liked her but I was never in love with her.. When it comes to you.. I-I.. Yeah."

"You weren't? I thought.. I thought you were!"

"Well, you thought wrong and nope at graduation.. I kind of made a pass at her.. Before we were even dating! Just so you know.. Makoto rejected me and Haru saw everything hence the reason we fell out for ages.. I liked her for a long time, since we were kids but she was never mine." He ended with a shrug. "Never mine.."

"Tachibana-san and Nanase-kun.."

Rin re-wrapped his arms around her this time they faltered to her waist. She had missed this, them hugging and doing these things together. Being in Rin's arms again was like a sweet dream only it was real.

"Part of me believes those two were born holding hands, but oh well."

Nitori grinned into his chest, he could be such a romantic.

"I never knew that.. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I dunno, you were busy and it wasn't like the two of us were dating.. To be honest with the amount of times I saw Momo by your side like that.. I thought you were a lesbian."

"WHAT?!"

"I did! Not just me.. A few of the other members from the swim team thought that! And by god, we all knew how much she liked her women.. Not to mention you two were roommates and the way she used to latch on you like you were some rag doll.. Say Ai-" Rin said with a cheeky grin. "I'm curious.. Since you both were good friends and roommates did you guys ever-"

"No"

"Really?"

"Rin.." Her shoulders dropped disappointingly.

"Not even a kiss or something?"

Just then Nitori had a mischievous idea.

"Oh, now that you mention it there was that one time."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" She said walking away.

"You can't do that! Oi Aiichirou-"

While Nitori was full of secrets and giggles, Rin pestered the life out of her for the rest of the night. It felt great to be wanted again, kissed and most importantly loved.

Hopefully now that their distances were put aside they would never have this problem again.


End file.
